1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a microcomputer, particularly to improvement in assembling structure of a microcomputer, pertaining to the field of computer technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with rapid development of science and technology as well as prevalence of Internet day by day, more and more computers are connected to Internet. Besides conventional personal computers, light-weight and small portable computer of notebook type microcomputer, E-Pad or PDA (personal digital assistant), a kind of microcomputer with connected output means, can be used for connection with internet during outgoing. The said microcomputer with connected output means is much smaller than microcomputer of notebook type, more convenient for carrying, and is capable to make input operation directly on touch screen. Operations such as e-mail, E-Commerce, E-Book, Internet-Web etc could be accomplished conveniently. But, due to the small overall dimensions of said computer, to the input means such as keyboard etc, the manufacturers usually apply fixed connection mode to form an integral set of microcomputer. Thus, the components of the computer cannot be folded, and can not to be disassembled too, so that it is inconvenient in usage for people.
In response to above structural problems of conventional microcomputer, the present invention is intended to provide a folding, detachable and built-up microcomputer, so as to offer more ideal functions.
To achieve above aims, the built-up microcomputer of the present invention comprises independent output means integrated with computer main, input means as well as a connecting part. One end of said connecting part is hinged to the input means, and the other end is connected to independent output means integrated with computer main.
Thus, the independent output means integrated with computer main can be connected with input means as keyboard etc to constitute a set of microcomputer; on the other hand, it also can be conveniently separated from the input means to be used independently. Hence, the design of the present invention is capable to be combined or separated according to practical requirement, flexible and convenient both for operation and carrying.
The present invention is further depicted as follows with reference to the accompanying drawings.